Leia
by GumiGummy
Summary: A songfic oneshot based off of Leia. I tried to write something sad and serious. Rated T for death.


A young man sat in his art room on stool with his paintbrush held delicately between his fingers. In his other hand, he held an art palette with a splash of rainbow mixed in it.

Kaito stroked the color pink from his brush against the canvas that was leaning against an easel. His artwork was almost complete, in which it took him months to create.

The painting was a picture of a young woman with salmon-pink colored hair, surrounded by an array of flowers that bloomed every color of the rainbow. Her smile was a radiating sunshine for the flowers, which was sweet and bright. He brushed the finishing shade of pink against the woman's hair, and smiled contently at his masterpiece.

"I'll name you Leia," Kaito grinned to himself, "You're so beautiful. I love you."

He left her where she was for the time being, so that the work could dry properly. He then left the room, but before he closed the door, he smiled back at the artwork. For a second, it seemed as though she smiled just for him, and he felt like he was floating.

That night, Leia appeared in his dreams. The two sat together in their own, forbidden place, where they could talk forever. Her voice was a bit low, and her smiled was at it's brightest in that moment. And she would smile at him the way every guy wanted to be loved.

The next morning, while Kaito was getting ready for another boring day of school, he checked up on his painting. Even though he had only seen her that night, her frozen face was still warm to him. Her smile only seemed to grow brighter as time passed, and Kaito felt like he was falling, only for her.

**Was this love?**

Kaito then left for school, smiling like a big dork as he went on with his day. In Kaito's mind, Leia would run to him with wide arms, and walk with him, while holding hands. Her hand would be a bit clammy, but only because she was so nervous and shy. Her expression would change from just happiness to shyness, then sadness, and then anger, as she would tell stories and talk to him.

At school, Kaito sat alone. Nobody bothered to pay attention to him anymore, because he obsessed with his art. No one cared, because no one cares about anyone other than themselves. No one loved.

Through his classes, he would draw in all of his notebooks, and then was reprimanded harshly for not paying enough attention to his classwork. He didn't want to understand Geometry, or History. He only wanted to understand Leia.

If you were to skim through his notebooks, the only pictures you'd find were of the same girl, surrounded by a patch of flowers. She was smiling in every picture, back up at Kaito, who would keep drawing her porcelain face. He was obsessive towards her.

"You're such a freak, Bakaito!" A freshmen yelled at him with a malicious sneer.

"Haha, you must be in love with her!"

"Weirdo!" The names kept hurling at him. He packed up his belongings and escaped the school. He knew he wasn't mental, because he could depict reality from his fantasies. He just wished for his fantasies to come true, no matter how hopeless it was.

He went home that night, and laid across his bed. His mind flashed only to his picture of Leia, which hung next to him, still on it's easel. She smiled sweetly down at him.

"End my life or just kill me," Kaito whispered up at her, hugging his pillow tight. The strong fragrance of smoke drifted underneath his nose, and he sat upright. He grabbed the canvas that Leia still smiled upon, and ran out to his hallway. A fire crackled and snapped in his living room and his eyes widened. The fire blocked the entrances of the small house, and then soon surround his frightened body.

"Go die in hell, you fucking freak!" A scream and a chorus of laughter shook from outside. Kaito couldn't move, and he couldn't cry. He just choked on the smoke as it inhaled his lungs. The heat around him was unbearable, and he tried to call out, but he only coughed and gagged on more black smoked. Soon, everything was black for him.

Later, on the news, the story of a house burning was broadcasted. Everything was destroyed, aside from the burned corpse of a young boy, who's assumed to be Kaito Shion. In his arms, he held the charred portrait of a woman, which was undistinguishable after the fire. It's believed that the fire was started intentionally, but it's unclear as any and all evidence was burned.

* * *

**I wanted to write something sad, and I love Leia so much so, here :D **


End file.
